Dile sí al baile
by Esteicy
Summary: En la escuela secundaria Stan Lee todo puede pasar, en especial teniendo a este grupo de chicos y chicas raros que increíblemente logran convivir, ahora un baile abrirá las puertas para que muchas relaciones se concreten de una buena vez, sólo tienen que decirle que sí al baile /AU-HS/Múltiples parejas/
1. Ni tan inocente

**Dis:** _Todos los personajes, salvo por algunos posibles OC, son de Marvel._

 **Bueno, aquí viene Esteicy con un fanfic AU High School. En un principio planeaba utilizarlo para participar en un reto el la Torre Stark, pero desgraciadamente las circunstancias me lo impidieron, aun así decidí que si ya tenía escrito tanto no podía simplemente borrarlo, así que lo publicaré.**

 **La trama es simple, una serie de viñetas que se centren en diferentes parejas de Marvel, aquí se encontraran parejas canon, slash, femslash, crack y canonxOC, mis gustos son variados xD**

 **Tengo aproximadamente cinco capítulos ya escritos y pretendo hacer más, desconozco cuantos terminen siendo. El primero es un Stony, el cual por cierto fue leído y aprobada por mi querida y talentosa Deih ¡gracias linda! nwn**

 **Sin más ¡los invito a leer mis queridos!**

Era de lo único que todos hablaban, lo decían los alumnos, lo decían los maestros, lo decían los carteles en las paredes y lo decían las moscas en el techo ¡El gran baile de la secundaria Stan Lee se acercaba y todo mundo pensaba en cómo invitar a su pareja ideal! __

 **Día 1**

Tony caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al campo de futbol americano, según Thor ahí debía de estar el personaje al cual había estado buscando desde hace media hora, sus pasos lo llevaron rápidamente hasta la entrada de los vestidores, y cuando se disponía a entrar el sujeto salió del lugar con el cabello húmedo y su vista en el celular.

―Steve…―llamó Tony con una leve sonrisa y tono relajado, pero explotando por dentro.

El aludido levantó la mirada del aparato y sonrió ampliamente hacia el castaño.

¿Quiénes eran estos muchachos? Pues Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como "El Capitán América" debido a su cargo de capitán en el equipo de fútbol americano, y Tony "millonario" Stark, conocido también como "Iron man" por su popular resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas.

―Adivinaré, te olvidaste de mí―dijo Stark con un leve tono acusador.

―Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte―se disculpó el ojiazul y guardó el aparato para seguir a su amigo hacia el estacionamiento.

Mantuvieron una charla trivial hasta que llegaron al auto de Tony, cabe destacar que era marca Stark, de ahí que Tony tuviera una gran fortuna, su padre manejaba una de las más grandes empresas automovilísticas del mundo.

Los dos jóvenes de dieciocho se subieron al vehículo y emprendieron su marcha al hogar del millonario, esa noche Howard, el padre de Tony, no iba a estar por negocios y le permitió a su vástago traer un amigo a casa…aunque la verdad la reunión tenía una intensión muy diferente a una simple reunión de amigos.

El asunto es que…a Tony le gustaba Steve, se había dado cuenta el año pasado pero nunca encontraba las agallas para dar el paso definitivo, principalmente porque su compañero era tan inocente que temía espantarlo de su lado, y no importaba cuantas veces sus amigos le dijeran que debía declararse, él siempre encontraba un motivo para hacerse a un lado, el principal tenía nombre y apellido.

― ¿Qué mirabas en tu celular? ―preguntó como que no quiere la cosa, sabía que el Capi no era muy apegado a la tecnología y que sólo un motivo podía atraerlo a esta.

―Oh, Peggy me envió una foto de ella en su nueva escuela―dijo entusiasmado el más joven, sin reparar en la mandíbula tensa de su amigo.

Peggy Carter, la ex novia de Steve, Tony sabía bien que ellos habían tenido relación muy cercana que debió cortarse cuando la castaña se vio obligada a mudarse a otra ciudad, también sabía que habían decidido quedar sólo como amigos…¡pero no podía evitar sentir celos de la mujer, demonios! Rogers se veía tan radiante cada vez que hablaba con ella o sobre ella, además era una mujer bella e inteligente y él sólo un necio con fama de playboy…tenía las de perder.

Con ese pensamiento en mente no vio que el semáforo ante él cambiaba a rojo y sólo un grito de su copiloto lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo para no chocar con un auto.

―Carajo―exclamó con el corazón en la garganta, volteó a ver a Steve y notó que su mano le sujetaba el hombro con fuerza.

― ¿Esas bien? ―preguntó con clara preocupación hacía el castaño.

―Sí…e-estaré más atento―se disculpó y el contrario lo miró dudoso.

Llegaron a destino sin más inconvenientes e ingresaron al lugar, era una casa más amplia que las demás, pero no llegaba a ser mansión, tampoco es como que necesitara un lugar tan grande para vivir sólo él y Friday, su ama de llaves, y ocasionalmente su padre.

Subieron al cuarto del millonario luego de saludar rápidamente a la mujer que los recibió y se pusieron cómodos, su conversación se centró principalmente en sus amigos o en lo que habían pasado en el verano, pero nunca se acercó al tema que Stark deseaba tocar.

Verán, después de muchos sermones por parte de Bruce, Natasha, Clint e incluso Thor, Tony había reunido las fuerzas para sincerarse con su "más que amigo" e invitarlo al baile, no debía ser tan complicado, es decir, él tenía su encanto natural…y albergaba la esperanza de que ciertos gestos de Rogers significaran algo más.

Como en ese momento mirando una película ¿por qué los dedos del rubio rozaban su mano con tanta suavidad al comer las palomitas? ¿O por qué su mirada buscaba la suya en cada escena de beso, aunque sólo fuera algo fugaz? No podían ser simples coincidencias.

―Oye Steve―se atrevió a hablar, sentía la garganta seca y el pulso se le aceleró―. Quería preguntarte algo―lo miró de reojo, tantearía el terreno primero―. ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? ―preguntó en tono desinteresado para no levantar sospechas.

―No…estoy esperando que _alguien muy especial_ me invite―contestó sonriendo leve hacia él, Tony empezó a barajar nombres ¿Sharon? ¿Beth? ¿María? ¿Sam? ―. Pero parece que nunca lo hará si no le doy un impulso―comentó con diversión mientras su mano se entrelazaba con la del millonario, éste pego un brinco sorprendido.

―Eh…Steve tú…―alternó la mirada entre sus manos y la cara sonriente del Capitán ¿acaso era…?

―Vengo esperándote toda la noche Tony, no sé qué esperas―dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro ajeno y le sujetaba el mentón con suavidad ¿empezaba a hacer calor o sólo era la cara de Tony?

―Esto… ¿es un sí a mi pregunta no formulada? ―preguntó sintiéndose torpe pero jodidamente feliz, al parecer el Capi no era tan inocentón como todos creían.

―Por supuesto, Stark―concluyó juntando sus bocas en un beso hermoso y deseado.

Oh sí, Tony se sentía el dueño del mundo, y no iba dejar dormir a Bruce con la extensa llamada que pensaba hacer para contarle de su mágico momento.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara, creo que es primer Stony en serio que hago, ojala me haya salido bien xD**

 **Me causa gracia el tener que adaptar a un grupo de super héroes en un contexto de escuela secundaria, porque aunque no tengan sus poderes todavía deseo que conserven un poco de su esencia heroica del UCM.**

 **Si les ha gustado la idea pueden apoyar el fic con un bello review que atesoraré con todo mi corazón *w***


	2. Mi caballero de las chimichangas

_Este fic participa en el calendario de parejas del Foro la Torre Stark._

 **Hola~ Aquí vengo con el capítulo dos, se suponía que iba a publicar de otra pareja, pero vi este y fue como...que diablos, el orden lo elijo yo xD**

 **El capítulo de hoy es un bello Spideypool, si lo encuentran muy meloso es porque yo soy cursi(?, además Wade es un sujeto complicado...y más en un AU ¿qué tan raro lo puedo hacer sin todos sus traumas del universo canon, pero que al mismo tiempo siga siendo Wade? Complicado pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Amo a este par, si que lo amo ¡A leer mis queridos!**

* * *

 **Día 2**

Peter soltó un gruñido de frustración y miró al muchacho otra vez, rozando con suavidad su rostro herido, en esos momentos él y su novio "Deadpool", como lo habían apodado en la escuela por su mala fama, se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, el mayor tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo que delataban una pelea y el más joven se concentraba en curarlas.

― ¿Acaso no te tienes piedad a ti mismo? ―preguntó entre molesto y entristecido, detestaba ver a su novio lastimado, y lo peor del asunto es que él parecía propenso a lastimarse.

―No cuando tú estás en el medio, sabes lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti, Peter―respondió Wade con soltura, eran pocos los momentos en los que era algo serio al hablar…este era uno de esos momentos.

―No tenías que llegar a esto, pudiste dejarlo pasar―no es que a Peter le gustara que lo molestaran, pero entre eso y ver a su pareja ensangrentada prefería el primero.

―Ya, al menos del gané a ese hijo de puta de Venom, eso debería animarte ¿no? ―esbozó una sonrisa que fue borrada de inmediato ante el dolor en su mejilla.

Peter era estudiante de segundo año y un perfecto ejemplo de nerd, era un muchacho simpático, un tanto raro, con un nivel de popularidad de cinco en una escala del uno al cincuenta, créanme que eso era bueno para él…y para su desgracia tenía el don siempre atraer las burlas y los maltratos de sus compañeros menos amables.

Ahí entraba en escena Wade, él era un perfecto antisocial, desde niño había sido rechazado por su apariencia, un accidente a temprana edad dejó su rostro marcado de por vida, pero esto lejos de deprimirlo lo empujó a convertirse en alguien independiente, capaz de defenderse de cualquiera, y desarrolló una personalidad bastante animada y enérgica a pesar de todo.

Al principio su relación no fue muy buena, incluso llegaron a pelear en más de una ocasión, pero con el tiempo descubrieron en el otro un soporte muy grande y de una estrecha amistad pasaron a una relación de pareja estable y armoniosa.

―Eres un tonto―comentó el menor colocando el ultimo vendaje en las heridas de Wilson―. Ahora vamos, mi tía se preocupará si no llego―se puso de pie y ayudó al contrario a levantarse para emprender su camino a casa.

―Un tonto al que amas, no olvides eso Spidey―bromeó llamándolo por el apodo que nació ante la fascinación de Parker por las arañas―. Oye Peter…―murmuró captando la atención del menor mientras bajaban por las escaleras― ¿Sabes cómo puedes agradecerme este acto de valentía? ―preguntó con un tono que hizo que Parker se estremeciera, algo le iba a pedir…algo raro.

― ¿Cómo? ―dijo sabiendo que se venía algo tonto o vergonzoso, o ambas.

―Tienes dos opciones, una es; tener sexo salvaje conmigo en medio del pasillo a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, si lo piensas es algo muy excitante―dijo en broma, aunque logró hacer sonrojar a su pareja y que frunciera el ceño―. La segunda es ir conmigo al baile como mi amada pareja de cuento de hadas―dijo rápidamente mientras le tomaba la mano, el sonrojo se mantuvo pero la rabia fue sustituida por una pequeña sorpresa y luego por una sonrisa tierna.

― ¿Tendré que irme a la media noche? ―preguntó con tono travieso.

―Si lo haces deberé ir a ponerte la "zapatilla de cristal"―dijo haciendo un movimiento pélvico para marcar el segundo sentido de sus palabras, haciendo que su pareja le propinara un codazo.

―Para con eso, idiota―ordenó sin estar verdaderamente molesto, sólo le gustaba apagar las pasiones de su compañero...por ahora.

―Bueno―soltó una risa para luego aclarar su garganta―. Te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que no eres ninguna Cenicienta, Spidey, así que creo que el reloj no debería ser problema…aunque te aseguro que con traje o con harapos, me gustarías igual—susurró en su oído.

El castaño sonrió y se apegó al contrario que lo rodeó con el brazo y le besó la coronilla.

Ambos salieron del establecimiento y tomaron la dirección a la casa de Peter…y también de Wade, el chico alquilaba una habitación cerca de allí, fue uno de las razones que los motivó a acercarse en primer lugar.

―Acepto―murmuró el más joven cuando ya estuvieron cerca, la charla se había extinguido en la escuela, dando paso a un agradable silencio que Pete acababa de romper.

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿El sexo en el pasillo? ―consultó Deadpool obteniendo una ceja alzada.

―No…mi noche de cuento con mi caballero de las chimichangas―y antes de que reaccionara lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo atrajo para darle un tierno beso en los labios, el cual fue inmediatamente correspondido.

―Te amo, Spidey―susurró Wade.

―Yo también te amo, Wade―murmuró Peter.

 **Estúpido** **Peter, debiste aceptar el sexo en el pasillo...espera ¿eso lo dije o lo escribí? xD** **Okno.**

Espero le gustara mis lectores de azúcar, estos dos son amor y quien diga lo contrario está mal y merece ser golpeado por todos los fans de la pareja(? :3

 **En fin, los próximos capítulos traerán parejas hetero y un femslash que todavía está en proceso nwn**

 **Apoyen con review a la causa(?**


	3. Sal de tu cuento, acompañame al baile

**Bueno, creo que me tardé más de lo que pretendía, y si les soy honesta fue solamente por pereza porque el capítulo ya estaba listo, sólo tenía que leerlo y revisar que estuviera todo en orden, perdonen por eso xD u.u**

 **En fin, ahora he llegado ante ustedes con un Wanda x Visión, esta pareja que amo no podía faltar aquí ;)**

 **Pasen y lean, y espero que les guste**

 **Día 3**

Víctor J. Visión, Visión para los amigos, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección al auditorio que poseían para actos, según Natasha la dama que buscaba se debía encontrar allí.

Cuando estuvo cerca sus oídos captaron una melodías de piano que se deslizaba escurridiza desde la habitación, abrió la puerta y es asomó, el lugar era grande, con varias filas de asientos para todo el cuerpo estudiantil y un gran escenario en el cual una figura femenina danzaba al son de la música que era tocada por un muchacho en el bello piano de la escuela.

El joven rubio se adentró aprovechando que la señorita se encontraba concentrada en su baile y se permitió deleitarse con tan hermosa imagen, Wanda lucía encantadora mientras giraba y hacía piruetas en el aire, usando ese vestido rosa que se apegaba a su cuerpo al girar, el ballet lucía aún más elegante si era Wanda quien lo bailaba…al menos eso pensaba Visión.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se sentaba en uno de los muchos asientos vacíos, ver a Wanda practicar era algo demasiado mágico como para interrumpirlo. Cuando la música cesó y ella se puso se paró mirando al público con los brazos alzados y una sonrisa en el rostro él aplaudió instantáneamente, llamando la atención de los dos individuos sobre el escenario.

― ¡Visión! ―exclamó ella risueña mientras bajaba con rapidez y corría hacia él.

― ¿Qué hay, Víctor? ―saludó Pietro apartándose del piano con una sonrisa relajada.

―Buenas tardes, a ambos―respondió él con cortesía―. Wanda, te estaba buscando, quería hablar contigo―dijo mirando a la muchacha frente a él.

―Claro ¿me esperas un segundo? Iré por mi bolso, entonces podemos ir juntos a los vestidores para que me cambie el atuendo―habló la castaña señalando su vestido antes de alejarse rápidamente.

El hermano gemelo de la chica se acercó al muchacho con lentitud, mirándolo fijamente, cosa que puso al joven un poco nervioso, pero después de unos segundos una sonrisa pícara se hizo presente en sus labios.

― ¿La invitarás al baile no es así? ―preguntó y una sonora carcajada escapó de su boca al ver que el contrario se mostraba alarmado.

― ¡No!…es decir, sí, pe-pero no es lo que…―un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara y la vergüenza la impedía hilar ideas.

―Calma, tranquilo, no tienes que darme explicaciones, te conozco y sé que eres un buen sujeto, por eso te apruebo para mi hermanita―dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y guiñándole un ojo, provocando que Visión sonriera sintiéndose muy honrado.

Entonces la muchacha regresó y su familiar se apartó de la pareja.

―Me encantaría seguir honrándolos con mi presencia, pero tengo un asunto urgente que atender―habló rápidamente antes de salir de ahí corriendo cual rayo, haciendo gala del don que lo volvía el mejor atleta de la escuela.

Maximoff rió suavemente y empezó a caminar saliendo de ahí junto con Visión, que cargaba el bolso de ella como todo un caballero.

―Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar? ―preguntó la castaña luego de un rato con una pizca de ansias en su voz.

Visión desvió la mirada, sintiendo que nuevamente su rostro se calentaba ante la situación, él solía tener facilidad con las palabras pero cuando se trataba de Wanda la vergüenza era una gran problema.

―Yo…―su mirada regresó al rostro ajeno y dibujó una sonrisa leve, Wanda era hermosa, sus ojos siempre tenían un brillo fuera de este mundo, algo mágico, ajeno e intrigante, fue este brillo el que lo animó a seguir―…quería…―tomó su mano con delicadeza, era tan suave que lo hizo estremecer levemente―…invitarte al baile―concluyó deteniéndose y mirando a los ojos achocolatados de la preciosa doncella.

Ella curvó lentamente sus labios en una sonrisa, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía bien como sus mejillas se estaban volviendo rojas, no podía describir lo feliz que sentía en ese momento, según ella Visión era un sueño que había decidido volverse real, un personaje de cuento que se había aburrido de las páginas y salió para convivir con los extraños mortales.

―Acepto, Visión―susurró acercándose a él y rodeándolo con los brazos, cerrando los ojos mientras agradecía que su camino y el de ese caballero se hubieran cruzado.

―Me alegra oír eso―murmuró en su oído y correspondió el abrazo, él también agradecía que aquella hada con forma humana hubiera decidido formar parte de su vida.

Así, los dos personajes fugitivos de sus cuentos tomaron rumbo a los vestidores tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Les juro que amo a este par *w***

 **Agradezco a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar a este pequeño, de verdad me anima a seguir, y les prometo que intentaré no volver a tardar tanto para traer los otros.**

 **En cuanto a Vane, ya que no has dejado una cuenta debo responder por aquí, y lo siento querida, pero a Clint ya le asigné una pareja aquí, además en este universo Coulson es subdirector y Clint un alumno, lamento romper tus ilusiones u.u Pero si deseas puedo intentar hacer algo de ellos algún día, no me cierro a las parejas crack nwn**

 **La siguiente pareja será una de mis favoritas :3**


	4. El amor y el apoyo

**Hola gente hermosa, aquí viene el siguiente episodio de esta serie, ahora llego con un BruceTasha, que como bien dije es una de mis parejas favoritas. Sé que a muchos no les gusta, pero les pido darle una oportunidad, así como yo a veces lo hago con el Clintasha o el Romanogers ;)**

 **Sin más demoras, a leer mis amores nwn**

* * *

 **Día 4**

Natasha esperaba cruzada de brazos en la salida de la escuela, sabía bien que la persona que esperaba debería pasar por allí en algún momento y esa sería su oportunidad para interceptarlo. En medio de esos pensamientos vio a una figura conocida acercarse a ella.

―Qué hay Nat―saludó Clint amistosamente mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja.

―Hola, Clint―dijo simplemente mientras sonreía con suavidad.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No me digas! Ya sé…estas cazando marido ―bromeó el hombre haciendo que su amiga lo mirara con cara de fastidio―. No me mires con esa cara―dijo haciendo un puchero.

―Sólo espero a Bruce―respondió esquiva, vamos que lo de marido era exagerado.

― ¿Todavía no lo invitas al baile? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Lo invité…lo que espero ahora es mi respuesta―dijo con un toque de humor amargo.

Verán, ella y Bruce habían empezado como buenos amigos, pero el paso de los meses y la interacción constante terminaron por crear un lazo mucho más fuerte entre los dos, los pasados trágicos y la empatía que sentían sólo afianzaba más la relación, y una buena tarde se habían encontrado con la casualidad de que ahora sentían algo más por el otro.

Pero sólo había un problema y era la enorme inseguridad con la que cargaba Bruce. En general era un chico tímido y calmado, de ademanes suaves y paciencia infinita, se podría decir que era un estereotipo de nerd, pero cuando alguien lograba hacerlo enojar de verdad…la cosa se ponía seria, pues a pesar de su contextura común, cuando se enfurecía lograba obtener una fuerza increíble, que podía equipararse con la de Thor o Steve, y se volvía un peligro para los demás y para él mismo pues su razón se nublaba y sólo pensaba en hacer pedazos a quien lo hubiera irritado.

Muy pocas veces Nat se había topado con esas escenas pero podía asegurar que no eran lindas, en una ocasión le quebró el brazo y la pierna izquierda a Von Doom porque habló mal de su difunta madre, en otra le rompió la nariz y le tiró unos dientes a Loki porque se metió con ella.

Fue este problema de manejo de la ira el que lo hizo perder a su primera novia, Betty Ross, luego de qué él atacara al ex de ésta por haberla ofendido en medio de la escuela. La pelea fue tan difundida que el padre de Betty optó por sacarla de la escuela y llevársela de la ciudad, hecho que destrozó a Banner.

Natasha se sentía frustrada, era ese miedo a él mismo el que lo detenía a la hora de acercarse a ella, le aterraba tanto la posibilidad de hacerle daño que prefería mantenerse alejado…pero Romanoff era una chica muy persistente y no se rendiría.

Divisó a su objetivo saliendo de la escuela y agradeció mentalmente a Stark por haber mandado al chico por esta salida como le pidió, esta vez no se le escaparía.

―Ahí está, no lo dejes ir―la animó el castaño y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

―Si corre tú lo agarras―dijo antes de marcharse, su tono no parecía exactamente el de una broma.

Sus pasos seguros la llevaron al hombre que esperaba en la acera a que el auto de su amigo apareciera para llevarlo a casa, se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él y notó la tensión en sus hombros cuando ella carraspeó.

―Me debes una respuesta, Banner―dijo con calma y él se volteó lentamente a mirarla.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes que no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño―dijo, la angustia y el miedo eran palpables en su mirada.

―Sigues sin entender que con o sin arranques yo te quiero―aseguró dando un paso hacia adelante―. Bruce, lo que siento por ti es verdadero, quiero estar a tu lado en este proceso y ayudarte a controlar tu ira ¿por qué no me dejas? ―preguntó un tanto dolida.

―Natasha…―la mujer se acercó a él y le tomó las manos, el hombre quería correr de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo sentía su cuerpo débil y estático…ella tenía un efecto extraño en él.

―Bruce, no importa cuanto corras yo siempre te alcanzaré, nunca te dejaré solo…porque te amo―afirmó con calma mientras lo miraba a los ojos, la cercanía era casi tortuosa para ambos y no pudieron soportar un segundo más la tentación de besarse, la distancia fue reducida y la necesidad fue calmada cuando sus labios se encontraron.

―También te amo, Natasha―aceptó el pelinegro, rindiéndose ante sus sentimientos, quizás había encontrado a la compañera que lo salvaría de sus demonios y le daría otra oportunidad―. Iré al baile y al fin del mundo contigo―contestó sonriendo y ella lo abrazó.

―Por el momento el baile está bien―susurró sin ser consciente de que Clint ya había fotografiado todo y ahora lo compartía por el grupo de WhatsApp.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les gustara nwn**

 **En cuanto a Vane, la verdad pensaba usar a Laura pero…ahora que lo mencionas, Pietro suena una opción bastante divertida, me gustaría escribir algo de ellos en este contexto :3 Además me quita de un dilema, porque no encontraba pareja para el velocista entre el cast xD**

 **Todavía no decido qué capítulo publicare después de éste, pero les aseguró que será hecho con el mismo amor que los anteriores -w-**

 **Dejen su review si gustan~**


	5. Los opuestos se atraen

**Hola de nuevo amigos, aquí me materializo nuevamente para traerles otro capítulo. Después de analizar mis opciones decidí inclinarme por una parejita femenina y además crack, les estoy hablando del *redoble de tambores* ¡Pepper x Jessica! Si, sé que más de alguno dibujará una cara de estupefacción, pero créanme que esas dos funcionan y mucho ;)**

 **Especiales gracias a las chicas de la Torre por hacerme querer a esta pareja tan crack. Petta y Lina ¡este capítulo va dedica especialmente para ustedes!**

 **Día 5**

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas detrás de la escuela brindando una imagen un tanto surrealista, es que vamos ¿quién iba a pensar que Virginia Potts, la chica más aplicada de toda la escuela, la favorita de los maestros, el ángel sin alas de la secundaria…iba a querer almorzar en compañía de Jessica Jones, la chica problema, la loca que todos evitaban, la mancha de aceite en el nombre de la secundaria? Les diré algo, seguramente no Jessica.

Las mujeres se habían vuelto cercanas luego de que Jones se viera obligada a buscar un tutor que la ayudara a no repetir el año…de nuevo, y evidentemente su mejor opción era Potts. Al principio las dos tenían una mala imagen de la otra, la pelinegra veía a la rubia como una engreída, mientras que ella la veía como una amargada, bastó una semana para que se dieran cuenta de su error.

Pero hay que decirlo, su relación no era meramente amistosa, hace ya tiempo ambas mujeres habían notado que la presencia ajena les despertaba un agradable calor en el corazón, sólo hacía falta un pequeño empujón para que los sentimientos afloraran…Pepper estaba dispuesta a dar ese empujón.

—Y dime Jessica…—empezó a hablar tras tomar un sorbo de su jugo.

—¿Qué cosa Pep? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Piensas ir al baile? —consultó ladeando la cabeza y dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

La pelinegra hizo una mueca, desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—No, no va a haber nada para mí en ese baile—dijo simplemente para luego beber de su gaseosa.

—¿Nada? ¿Acaso tus amigos no irán? —preguntó un poco sorprendida.

—Luke va a salir de la ciudad ese día, Matt tiene un compromiso con Karen y Danny está castigado—resopló y se apartó el cabello de la cara, a veces se preguntaba por qué era amiga de esos idiotas…luego recordaba que a veces era tan o más idiota que ellos—. Supongo que tú irás —dijo entre afirmando y preguntando.

—Pensaba ir…pero si tú no vas entonces yo tampoco lo haré—soltó haciendo que la pelinegra la mirara incrédula.

—¿De qué hablas? Eres la estrella de este lugar, no puedes faltar sólo por mí, además tus amigos estarán aquí—dijo pensando que la rubia ya se estaba volviendo loca.

—Yo sé eso, pero prefiero pasar la noche contigo—sonrió y le tomó la mano con suavidad, haciendo que la mirara fijamente.

—No sé por qué alguien preferiría pasar el rato conmigo—susurró bajando la mirada por un segundo—. Todo el mundo tiene una mala imagen de mi…ni siquiera entiendo por qué Virginia Potts prefiere almorzar conmigo que con cualquier otra persona—estaba siendo demasiado honesta, pero era verdad, era algo que todavía no podía entender.

—Porque contigo no tengo que ser "Virginia Potts, la chica perfecta", es un título muy molesto créeme—le tocó el mentón haciendo que levantara la mirada—. Contigo soy Pepper…esa es mi verdadera yo, no la niña perfecta que todos piensan que soy—se acomodó acercándose a la contraria.

—Pues…para mí eres perfecta siendo Pepper—sonrió de lado al decir esto—. Dios, que cursi a sonado eso, haz de cuenta que nunca lo dije—ambas soltaron una risa por sus palabras y acercaron un poco más.

—Pensaré que ha sido un sueño, porque Jessica Jones no dice esas cosas—bromeó y sonrió con ternura—. ¿Vendrás al baile conmigo? —preguntó con la esperanza impregnando su voz.

—¿Cómo tu amiga? —cuestionó mirándola con intensidad a los ojos.

—Preferiría que como mi cita—sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al decir esto.

—Entonces acepto, sólo bajo esos términos—sus frentes se tocaron y el mundo que las rodeaba se empezó al disolver.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso, Jessica—sus bocas al fin se encontraron en un bello beso que aceleró el pulso de ambas.

Al separarse se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, con cariño, con pasión, con una mezcla de cosas.

Así que esto era lo que algunos llamaban…relación. No era tan malo como Jessica pensaba.

 **Lo prometido es deuda, dije que escribiría de ellas dos y así fue :3**

 **Debo decir que sé poco de Jones puesto que no he visto su serie y nada más la conozco gracias a Petta y su roleo en el RP de la torre, espero que me haya salido bien su personalidad.**

 **Si les agradó agradecería un review, ya saben que eso me ayuda a querer seguir con este entretenido fanfic ;)**

 **El próximo capítulo traerá a cierto dios rubio ewe Sólo diré eso xD**


	6. Mundos diferentes

**Hola gente de FF, tal como prometí en el capítulo anterior hoy viene nuestro dios del trueno favorito a hacer su debut junto a Jane Foster *se escucha la decepción de las fans del Thorki* Lo siento queridas mías, no habrá Thorki aquí…pero para compensar el dios de la travesuras aparecerá para tener una escena de hermanos ;) Thorki fraternal es mejor que nada ¿no? xD**

 **Sin más espero que les agrade nwn**

 **Día 6**

Era la hora del almuerzo y Thor se encontraba detrás de las gradas metido en sus pensamientos, eso era algo raro, normalmente estaría con sus amigos disfrutando una deliciosa ración de pollo, pero ahora se hallaba caminando en círculos mientras exprimía su cerebro en búsqueda de la respuesta.

―Diablos… ¿qué hago?―se quejó dejándose caer en el suelo y pasando las manos por su cara, el asunto tenía estrecha relación con una muchacha de pelo castaño y sonrisa dulce.

Entonces una voz familiar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo volver el rostro.

―Se me hizo raro que no estuvieras con tus odiosos amiguitos―comentó Loki, acercándose y sentándose al lado de su hermano― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No has gritado algo estúpido en todo el día, en casa estabas igual de distraído―Loki y el rubio no tenían una relación precisamente unida, más que nada por el carácter esquivo del pelinegro, pero a pesar de todo había siempre una preocupación mutua que era más evidente por parte de Thor, aunque Loki también la tuviera…sólo que muy oculta en el fondo de su alma.

―Estoy afligido por lo del baile, hermano―confesó, si el menor se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle, lo menos que podía hacer era satisfacer su curiosidad.

― ¿Qué pasa con el baile? ―interrogó alzando una ceja.

―Pues…quiero invitar a una chica―comenzó con su explicación―. Su nombre es Jane ¿la recuerdas, no? ―lo miró de reojo.

―Sí, la castaña que me abofeteó―respondió, cualquiera pensaría que ese recuerdo le causaría amargura, pero por el contrario, lo hacía sonreír― ¿Y por qué es un problema que quieras invitar a Foster al baile?

―Lo que pasa es que he oído a muchos decir que ella no es para mí… que como soy un chico popular y todo eso debería salir con una muchacha de "mi tipo"―soltó un suspiro―…en fin, que somos de mundos diferentes―hizo una mueca de desagrado y desvió la mirada.

Loki se tomó unos segundos para meditar las palabras del contrario y al final simplemente empezó a reír, como si el asunto fuera de lo más hilarante.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo molesto el mayor.

―Nunca pensé que fueras alguien tan inseguro, hermano―habló el más joven clavando su mirada esmeralda en él―. Lo único que debería importarte es tu opinión, escucha, las chicas de "tu tipo" son zorras locas como Amora, francamente, si yo fuera tú me inclinaba por la castaña que no se calla, al menos tiene carácter y aspiraciones más allá de la cama de alguien―se puso de pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos―. Sólo piénsalo―dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a su familiar muy pensativo.

Al final del día Thor se encontraba caminando por los pasillos rumbo al salón de ciencias en donde esperaba encontrar a Jane, según Darcy la chica se quedaría hasta tarde terminando un proyecto así que tendrían tiempo a solas.

―Jane―saludó él al entrar y la muchacha levantó la vista de sus libros para sonreírle.

―Thor, que bueno que te aparecer por aquí―dijo ella yendo donde él y rodeándolo con los brazos―. ¿Por qué te has quedado? ―preguntó sonriente, y el rubio se le quedó mirando.

Tragó saliva y tuvo que esforzarse para que sus piernas no temblaran, era increíble como una chica tenía ese efecto en él. Pero es que no era una chica cualquiera, era Jane, la mujer que se había ganado su corazón…adoraba tanto de ella, le gustaba la pasión que demostraba en todos sus proyectos, el entusiasmo con que estudiaba las estrellas, lo determinada que era cuando defendía lo que creía correcto, lo valiente de su corazón al no encogerse ante nadie.

Jane era una mujer que tomaba riesgos y te sonreía mientras lo hacía, una que a pesar de ser independiente a veces necesitaba a alguien que la acunara entre sus brazos en sus momentos de frustración y que estuviera dispuesto a protegerla si había peligro, era una joven que decía adiós con un suave "vuelve a mi lado" entre líneas y que a veces se dejaba llevar por los más entretenidos impulsos.

¿Por qué no iba a ser su tipo, cuando ella era SU Jane?

―Necesitaba invitar a la dama más bella de la escuela al baile―dijo tomándole la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa de ensueño antes de besar el dorso de ésta.

La castaña se sonrojó sonriendo con algo de timidez y en lugar de una respuesta, sólo se empinó y tomándole el rostro lo besó con ternura pero intensidad.

―Para la otra no te tardes tanto―murmuró sonriente antes de recibir otro beso de parte del rubio.

 **Amo tanto a este par, me parte el corazón saber que no estarán juntos en la tercera entrega de Thor TT-TT Quizás idealicé mucho la figura de Jane…pero es que la pobre chica está tan acostumbrada a recibir odio, necesitaba algo de amor xD**

 **¿Les gustó como manejé a Loki? Porque en el próximo capítulo tendremos más de él…¿qué? ¿pensaban que nuestro pelinegro se iba a quedar solo en la noche del baile? Hay una dama por ahí que tiene tomada su atención, sólo esperen a ver ;)**

 **Les pido encarecidamente que dejen un review, aprecio enormemente los favoritos (que ya han superado mi record personal) pero un review no toma más que unos minutos y me deja con una gran sonrisa nwn**

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**


	7. Amiga de la infancia

**Lo sé, lo sé…mi demora ha sido ridícula. Daré mis motivos para esta pausa tan grande que me tomé:**

 **En primer lugar fue porque cambié de computador y al hacerlo muchos archivos fueron quedaron apilados en las carpetas una memoria externa que me daba flojera revisar, así que no sabía si este se había salvado ¡Al final resultó que sí! Yupi :D**

 **El segundo es más algo personal, los primeros capítulos del fic tuvieron un recibimiento agradable y hasta recibí comentarios muy bonitos…pero lo últimos que había publicado no recibieron casi comentarios, ni siquiera favoritos o algo así. Yo había oído que gente se quejaba por cosas así y creía que era una exageración, pero ahora veo que en efecto la poca participación de los lectores en un fic en verdad desmotiva.**

 **Aun así decidí volver y acabar este fic, aunque sepa que las parejas que uso quizás no son las más amadas por el público…pero bueno, el que quiera quedarse que disfrute con mi trabajo :3**

 **Ahora publico lo que prometí en el capítulo anterior, el dios de las travesuras y una hermosa dama ¡Que resulta ser Sif! En serio adoro esta pareja y si puedo aportar un poco a su fandom lo haré. Es un capítulo cómico en el que me permití usar mucho el sarcasmo porque es Loki de quien hablamos xD**

 **Ya no molesto más ¡Pasemos a leer!**

 **Día 7**

Loki no era la clase de chicos que se sintiera nervioso por cualquier cosa, es más, por lo general su calma y auto control eran irritantes para el resto de la comunidad estudiantil que siempre era víctima de sus bromas pesadas, pero en este caso en particular su ritmo cardiaco iba en aumento cada vez que pensaba en el conjunto de estupideces que quería hacer.

En primer lugar, quería ir al baile, a esa estúpida instancia en la que un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas iban a saltar y a frotarse entre ellos al ritmo de un montón de canciones ultra sobre-valoradas, vistiendo ropa ridícula y buscando sólo una excusa para ir a aparearse a uno de los armarios de limpieza.

En segundo lugar quería ir a ese martirio con una pareja…él, el solitario extremo que había rechazado, sin ninguna delicadeza, a cada una de las mujeres que había intentado ligarlo porque todas le parecían un conjunto de errores en la línea evolutiva de la especie.

En tercer y último lugar, quería invitar al baile la única chica que desde niños había tenido todas las agallas para enfrentarlo y, por más que odiase admitirlo, derrotarlo en más de una ocasión, esa chica que siempre tachó de marimacha y que ahora consideraba una de las alumnas más bellas de la secundaria.

En resumen, _quería ir al baile con Sif._

Eso ya debía ser motivo suficiente para que él mismo llamara a una ambulancia y le pidiera a los paramédicos que lo llevaran al centro psiquiátrico más cercano, pero no, su mente pensó que era una mejor idea quedarse parado como idiota a un lado del gimnasio y esperar a que Sif saliera de su práctica de Voleibol para invitarla al rejodido baile ¡gracias mente!

—¿Loki? —una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fijó su mirada esmeralda en la bella castaña que ahora se acercaba a él con cara de duda—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó entre curiosa y desconfiada.

—Esperar a que la chica más fastidiosa del planeta salga para acompañarla a su casa…creo que ya acabé—dijo con su típico sarcasmo, puede que le gustara y todo, pero no dejaba de ser la muchacha con la que siempre tuvo rivalidad.

—Jaja, que gracioso, pero sabes bien que no necesito que nadie me cuide la espalda—habló orgullosa como siempre, tomó con firmeza su pesado bolso y fijó el rumbo hacia su hogar, pero entonces unas manos le arrebataron el peso de sus brazos y ella volteó a ver al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Hey! —reclamó mirándolo.

—Bueno pues yo no necesito de tu permiso, ahora deja de gruñir y vamos—dijo irritándola más, al parecer no estaba tomando el mejor camino para cortejarla, pero era el único que conocía.

Ella bufó pero terminó aceptando, no era la primera vez que Loki la acompañaba a su hogar, eran vecinos después de todo.

Salieron de la escuela y emprendieron su marcha en silencio, el ojiverde trataba de hilar en su cabeza un discurso lo suficientemente bueno como para invitar a la chica al baile sin quedar como un tonto, pero al parecer no era tan sencillo.

—"¿Por qué te viniste a interesar en la única mujer a la que no puedes encantar con una simple sonrisa fingida?" —se recriminó mentalmente, sabidas eran sus técnicas de manipulación con las féminas, técnicas que sólo eran inefectivas con Romanoff y Foster…y obviamente con Sif.

—¿Piensas en algo? —preguntó la castaña mirándolo de reojo, él se topó con su mirada y una leve descarga le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—En nada en especial —mintió encogiéndose de hombros—. Angerboda me invitó al baile—comentó con una leve mueca.

—¿Esa bruja? —exclamó con desagrado, su relación nunca fue la mejor—. ¿Y qué le respondiste? —preguntó con una pizca de genuino interés en su voz.

—Que no…no está a mi altura—dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

—¿A tu altura? —ella rio suavemente—. ¿Y quién si estaría a tu altura? —preguntó de buen humor alzando una ceja.

—Una mujer fuerte, con carácter, que sea lista, ambiciosa, imponente, que no agache la cabeza ante nadie…quiero una mujer que me mire a los ojos con determinación y que sepa lo que quiere, no quiero una doncella cualquiera ni tampoco una mortal que se crea la gran cosa—detuvo sus pasos y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos con intensidad—. Yo quiero una diosa a mi lado, digna de un dios—dijo con seguridad, su corazón latió con fuerza porque inconscientemente había descrito todo lo que amaba de la chica ante él.

Una sonrisa felina surcó los labios de la muchacha y se acercó a él, acortando la distancia e invadiendo lo que él denominaba como "espacio personal".

—¿Y la has encontrado? —susurró con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

Loki la miró fijamente a los ojos y trató de procesar cada una de sus señales, pero le era difícil porque ¡Era Sif! Nunca sabía bien cómo interpretarla ¿Debía actuar? ¿Debía sólo lanzarse?

—Yo…no la he encontrado —cortó simplemente y retomó su caminata; no le tomó ni dos segundos odiarse por eso.

Ella sólo tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro antes de seguirlo, Loki era imposible. Ella lo quería, era algo que nunca había admitido en voz alta, ni siquiera estando sola, pero el irritante pelinegro con el que se había criado despertaba en ella sensaciones que ningún otro hombre lograba.

Caminó a la par de él mirándolo de pies a cabeza y recolectando señales; las manos intranquilas, los ojos que la evitaban, esa leve mordedura de labio, la tensión casi imperceptible en sus hombros…él estaba nervioso, y hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que era por su causa, no había que ser un genio para saber que la quería invitar ¿Entonces qué estaba esperando? Ella le dio una señal ridículamente clara hace un momento ¿qué tenía que hacer?

—Llegamos—sentenció él deteniéndose ante la casa de la contraria—. Hasta aquí te dejo—habló dejando el bolso en el suelo y haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse—. "Desechaste una gran oportunidad, Loki"—se dijo con amargura.

Pero de repente una mano lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo forzó a voltearse, su cuerpo fue sujeto con firmeza y unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos, fue repentino, pero él no podía decir que fue desagradable.

—¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? —preguntó ella una vez que se separaron.

—Pensé que era el hombre el que invitaba—susurró con ironía y una sonrisa de lado.

—Cuando el hombre se tarda una eternidad por ser un gran tonto, una debe dar el primer paso—respondió sonriendo.

—Entonces acepto…Lady Sif—dijo usando el apodo que le había puesto hace tantos años, ella lo golpeó levemente y luego volvieron a besarse.

 **Debo decir que quedé muy satisfecha con esto, cuando lo leí para revisarlo hasta me puse a reír sola, es divertido leer lo que escribiste sin recordar cómo iba xD ¡Les juro que no recordaba que era Sif la que lo terminaba invitando!**

 **Bueno ya saben, un review de verdad sería agradecido lectores míos, es una forma de animar a los autores a seguir. Yo esperaré frente a mi caja de comentarios como un cachorro esperando a su Amo junto a la puerta(?)**

 **¡Nos leemos y les mando muchos besos!**


	8. ¿Damos el primer paso?

**Ni siquiera voy a dar explicaciones, soy un asco siguiendo fics y sinceramente nada me motivaba a continuar este xD Además no sabía qué otras ships quería usar, pero finalmente me terminé topando con quien sería mi nueva OTP ¡el hermoso Gamquick! (Gambit/Quicksilver) y decidí dedicarles un capítulo en esta cosa.**

 **Debo decir que me inspiro en sus versiones de cómic, que es donde los empecé a shippear con salvajismo.**

 **Esto se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Lena (Scarlettmoon17) porque nuestros roles Gamquick hicieron que me enamorara todavía más de este par de tontos, tu Remy es lo mejor :3**

 **Sin más a leer~**

 **Día 8**

Remy golpeteaba inquieto los dedos sobre la mesa mientras miraba por la ventana, cualquier otro día hubiera al menos fingido que estaba prestando atención a las palabras del profesor, pero ese día su cabeza estaba muy sumergida en sus propias ideas como para lograr algo así, la hora avanzaba y él no podía creer que en serio estuviera nervioso por eso. Repentinamente sintió que alguien agarraba su mano y al voltear se topó con el rostro nada feliz de Jubilee.

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte? Me desconcentras —reclamó la chica en voz baja.

—Perdón por distraerte de tu lectura, _petite_ —dijo irónico mirando el celular que la chica escondía bajo el pupitre.

—Oye no me juzgues —lo fulminó con la mirada y finalmente se acercó más, al estar en la última fila el profesor no se percataba de sus cuchicheos—. ¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto?

—Nada —mintió encogiéndose de hombros, pero evidentemente su amiga no se lo tragó.

—¿Quieres que te hostigue durante horas hasta poder sonsacártelo o vas a hacer las cosas por las buenas? —preguntó ella alzando ambas cejas con una sonrisa confianzuda, Remy sabía que hablaba en serio.

—Mejor nos ahorro a ambos el martirio —cedió encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía, no tendría paciencia para lidiar con todo eso—. Hoy voy a invitar a mi cita al baile—confesó y la chica inmediatamente se interesó.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso? Sabes que cualquier chica de la escuela moriría por salir contigo, a no ser que…—lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—. No pretenderás invitar a Rogue ¿cierto?

Esto lo hizo saltar en su lugar y negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —esto lo dijo en voz alta y todos voltearon a verlos.

—¿Algo que quiera aportar a la clase, señor LeBeau? —preguntó el profesor alzando una ceja.

—¡No maestro! —ambos negaron con la cabeza y él volvió a su explicación tras lanzarles una mirada inquisitoria.

—Bien, no es Rogue —murmuró Jubilee y él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me costó bastante superar nuestras ruptura como para caer en eso ¿no? —suspiró desviando la mirada—. Y la verdad es que…no pretendo invitar a una chica —agregó haciendo que ella abriera mucho los ojos.

—¿Es un chico? ¿Quién es? —chilló tomando su brazo y haciendo que la clase los volviera a mirar.

—Suficiente señor LeBeau y señorita Lee, lleven su conversación a la oficina del subdirector —apuntó la puerta y ambos se quejaron mientras salían del salón.

Tras un simple regaño pues ya habían hecho cosas peores, los dos jóvenes pudieron salir justo a tiempo para el receso.

—Correcto, ahora dime quién es —pidió Jubilee caminando en reversa mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Bien pero promete no dudar de mi sanidad mental —advirtió.

—No puedo prometer eso, lo siento —sonrió traviesa y Remy rio divertido.

—En fin, quiero invitar a Pietro Maximoff —dijo y ambos detuvieron sus pasos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, en los que Jubilee sólo se dedicó a parpadear tratando procesar la información que acababa de oír, cuando Remy empezó a preocuparse e intentó tocar su hombro fue que ella volvió a la vida.

—¡¿En serio?! Remy sabía que eras temerario, pero esto sí que no me lo esperaba ¡Es el hijo del temido Magneto, el profesor de física! —empezó a reír y se terminó apoyando en los casilleros—. Pietro Maximoff a veces no se tolera ni a él mismo ¿qué te hace pensar que te aceptaría a ti? —al ver que Remy se ponía serio se mordió la lengua con una mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento, quizás eso fue innecesario…pero no sabía que lo conocías.

—Tranquila, no estoy molesto —se encogió de hombros y la despeinó sonriendo—. Nos conocimos en detención a principio de año, con el tiempo empezamos a juntarnos fuera de la escuela, es de los pocos que me acompaña en mis planes sin decir que estoy demente —porque los planes de Remy no siempre eran del todo legales.

—Vaya que romántico —hizo un batido de pestañas—. ¿Y crees que él acepté ir contigo?

—Con Pietro es complicado saberlo y por eso estoy nervioso, en serio quiero que esto funcione, él me gusta de verdad —explicó metiendo las manos en su chaqueta.

—Vaya creo que te has enamorado —dijo ella con una sonrisa enternecida—. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado, Pietro parce alguien inalcanzable, pero es bastante lindo verte así.

—Soy un romántico y me gustan los retos —dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa—. Sólo esperemos que no me mande al diablo —desvió la mirada preocupado.

—De seguro lo harás genial —apoyó ella poniendo una mano en su hombro —. Además es mejor salir de las dudas cuanto antes y no seguir con el martirio ¿no?

—¿Eso significa que ya vas a invitar a Laura? —soltó irónico alzando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

—¡Hey! —soltó sonrojada logrando que su amigo riera.

—Vamos _petite_ , no me estoy haciendo más joven y necesito graduarme sabiendo que mis dos buenas amigas están muy enamoradas y siendo felices —la abrazó por el hombro haciéndola sonrojar más.

—Suenas muy seguro con lo de enamoradas y felices —lo miró de reojo.

—Es que las conozco —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si tú invitas a Pietro hoy entonces yo invitaré a Laura mañana ¿trato? —extendió su mano y él la estrechó asintiendo.

—Trato —sonrió.

Remy siguió sus clases sin toparse con Pietro en ningún momento, él sabía en dónde podría encontrarlo pero también sabía que muy probablemente estaría con una de sus hermanas o alguno de sus amigos, y él quería hablarle estando solos, así que la mejor opción era esperar a que saliera de su práctica después de la escuela.

Se quedó perdiendo el tiempo hasta el momento indicado, Jubilee se quedó para hacerle compañía y, según sus propias palabras, evitar que huyera. Cuando finalmente dieron la hora indicada puso marcha a la cancha de atletismo.

—¡Me cuentas como te fue, nos vemos mañana! —dijo Jubilee echando a correr a la salida y despidiéndose con la mano, Remy alzó la mano y le sonrió.

Respiró lentamente para calmarse, ya no había vuelta atrás y pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar. Entró en la cancha y se dirigió a las duchas, se apoyó en la pared y esperó a que el albino saliera.

—¡Arreglaremos esto la próxima semana, Maximoff! —exclamó Jean-Paul Beaubier saliendo con cara de pocos amigos y pasando frente a Remy, quien alzó una ceja.

—Lo que digas, Beaubier —dijo la voz de Pietro antes de que saliera de los últimos, cargando sus cosas con aire relajado—. ¿Remy? —dijo al reparar en el castaño que lo esperaba.

—Hey ¿quieres caminar a casa? —dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué simplemente no tomaste el autobús? No habrías tenido que esperar hasta esta hora —ladeó la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado.

—¿Y perderme de tu agradable compañía? No lo creo, _mon ami_ —metió las manos en los bolsillos intentando estar lo más relajado posible.

—Lo que digas, LeBeau —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasó con Northstar? —dijo refiriéndose al chico que había salido, usando el apodo por el que lo conocían en la escuela.

—Está molesto porque le gané hoy —explicó con algo de orgullo.

—¿Limpiamente? —inquirió juguetón.

—¡Si se cae por distraerse con su novio, cuenta como limpiamente! —soltó a la defensiva haciendo reír a su amigo.

Salieron de la escuela mientras Remy buscaba la manera de llevar el tema de conversación hacia donde él quería, pero simplemente no se topaba con el momento indicado, además su concentración se perdía cada vez que se fijaba en el hermoso perfil de su amigo. Tras una charla superficial y una serie de comentarios para fastidiarse mutuamente, algo típico en ellos, quedaron sumergidos en un calmado silencio que sólo era interrumpido por sus pasos y el sonido del ambiente. Remy se golpeó mentalmente, ya casi llegaban al hogar de los Magnus, no podía seguir extendiendo esto.

—Pietro —llamó deteniéndose en medio de la calle vacía.

—Dime —dijo él también parando.

—Quería preguntarte algo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo —soltó un suspiro.

—Suponía que algo te traías entre manos —soltó el albino cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué es? —lo miró expectante.

—Me comentaste que desde que rompiste con Crystal no habías querido volver a estar con alguien ¿cierto? —se sentía como si caminara sobre hielo quebradizo, sabía que ese asunto era muy delicado para Pietro.

—Correcto —murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada, su gesto normalmente serio se cambió por uno más triste—. Que te engañen es un golpe fuerte, supongo que es normal querer un tiempo solo —dijo presionando un poco los puños.

—Por supuesto —asintió hablando con suavidad—. Pero me preguntaba si sería posible dar, ya sabes, un paso —sugirió acercándose lentamente a él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —alzó la mirada con interés.

—Pietro tú…—se detuvo por un momento para admirar esos hermosos ojos que le robaban el aliento, tan azules y tan brillantes como dos gemas, combinando con su peculiar cabello blanco—. Pietro tú me gustas y mucho —admitió.

Pietro se quedó un rato quieto con un evidente gesto de sorpresa, petrificado y casi en shock, finalmente parpadeó y soltó el aire mientras desviaba la mirada.

—No puedo decir que no lo sospechaba, a veces eras un poco obvio, pero no sabía si tomarlo en serio o no —admitió pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Claro que debes tomarlo en serio, sé que tengo cierta fama pero te juro que cuando expreso mis sentimientos soy totalmente sincero —quiso tomar su mano o acariciar su mejilla, pero no lo hizo porque no deseaba espantarlo.

—Te creo, te creo —asintió y se encogió de hombros—. Pero me extraña que alguien como tú se me esté declarando, es raro.

—No digamos que tú y yo somos normales —bromeó para alivianar el ambiente y funcionó porque Pietro dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Sí lo sé —entonces suspiró e hizo una mueca de disculpa—. Remy, aunque no lo demuestre todo el tiempo, tú me agradas mucho y esta declaración me ha dado en qué pensar, pero no sé si estoy listo para algo serio justo ahora —dijo algo incómodo.

—Lo sé, por eso dije que diéramos un paso y ya —sacó de su bolsillo uno de los muchos volantes anunciando el baile que se acercaba—. ¿Qué te parece ir al baile tú y yo? Sería un buen panorama para una primera cita —se lo entregó expectante.

—¿Al baile? No lo sé, puede que sea algo público para mi gusto —dijo mirando el papel.

—No tenemos que besarnos en medio de la pista de baile, claro a menos que quieras —soltó una risa—. Vamos sería como ir de amigos pero más divertido, me costó mucho reunir el valor para pedirte esto, di que sí _chéri_ —lo miró casi suplicante sin dejar de sonreír.

Pietro rodó los ojos y presionó los labios, no sabía qué ente superior lo estaba empujando a esto pero era difícil decirle que no a esos ojos de cachorro, además de todas formas tendría que ir con sus hermanas así que al menos tendría alguien obligado a hacerle compañía cuando todo el mundo se fuera con sus parejas.

—Bien, supongo que acepto ¡pero no me vuelvas a llamar así! —lo apuntó amenazante.

—Te terminará encantando —dijo divertido.

—Como a ti te terminará encantando el golpe en la cara que te daré —se cruzó de brazos.

Luego de eso Remy fue a dejar a Pietro a su casa y al despedirse éste le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, una tan hermosa que hizo que el corazón del cajún se derritiera.

—¡Lo logré! —exclamó alzando los brazos mientras caminaba con rumbo a su hogar—. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan vivo —expresó riendo.

Su alegría era enorme, sabía que no tenía nada garantizado todavía, pero ya era un paso en este asunto y si seguía así estaba seguro de que podría conseguir definitivamente el corazón del único hijo de los Magnus.

Entonces sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Jubilee, estaba seguro de que la chica debía estar impaciente por noticias.

 **Es el capítulo más largo que este fic ha tenido, no esperaba llegar tan lejos.**

 **Supongo que al menos subiré un capítulo más, porque pretendo poner a Jubilee invitando a Laura, pero no sé qué más pase luego de eso xD**

 **No sé si es cosa mía o si de verdad Remy y Pietro me quedaron algo raros, pero simplemente quería publicar esto de una buena vez y tras el arranque de inspiración que me dio anoche me rehusé a cambiarlo(?).**

 **Un review siempre se agradece, gracias por leer ¡Besos~!**


End file.
